More than just good friends
by Audrey the wolf
Summary: vector, espio, and charmy need some extra help. When a girl named audrey (me) volunteers, she develops a crush on espio as they slowly become friends
1. Lonesome

My first fanfiction! Please review.

Iet me tell you a story about a girl who looked like an outcast. The one puppy that wasnt adopted out of the litter. The lone wolf. Her name was audrey (me) she had hair that went to her shoulders that was the color of freshly baked brownies. Her eyes were the color of a crystal lake. Now i think your wondering, what makes her the outcast. Well she can morph into a wolf and have ice shoot from her hand. People feared her if she was trying to help. One police officer even dared to shoot her when she was saving a child from a death trap from evil villains. Luckily she wasnt hit. People feared her wolf form so much they left poisoned food outside to kill her. Now let me take you to her point of view in the next chapter.

It was cold that day. People throwing their trash at me once again. I got to my house opened the door and went inside. There was a bed in a right corner and just a few steps away from it was a small table with one chair at its side. I locked the door and flopped on my bed crying. Why i said why cant this city just be peaceful. I need a job or somthing i said to myself. So I fell sleep on my bed thinking about some jobs. I awoke at 8:43 am, got myself dressed, then headed out for a job. Looking around, I saw a sign that said HELP WANTED in a little window in a small house. I got up my courage and walked up to the house slowly.


	2. The tour

Chapter 2 enjoy!

I rang the doorbell and a crocodile named Vector answered the door. I asked him about the job and he said he will just interview me for a few minutes. So do you have any talents vector said. Yes I can do this! I answered back. I turned into a wolf and did 2 back flips. Cool vector said. Do you have any problems with working with people? Nope I said. Well, it looks like you can be hired he said cheerfully. Espio! He yelled. I purple chameleon came down to his office and said what is it vector? Show Audrey around here she will be helping us out by watching charmy. Ok said the chamolean. So Audrey, he said looking at me. Looks like you will be working with us. Yes I said. My names Espio he said. I blushed a little. He was so nice and calm. So, espio said. I'll give you a tour of the house. This is the kitchen espio said to me. I looked around the kitchen it was pretty nice. He took me to the living room and I saw a little bee watching spongebob squarepants. That's charmy espio said. You will be babysitting him when vector and I have to do important work outside of town. Charmy got up from where he was sitting and said hello! Hi I said. He looked so nice and truthful. Be careful he can be a real trouble maker! Espio whispered to me. I said bye to charmy as espio and I walked out of the room. I didn't see a loose tile on the floor when I was walking. I stepped on it and slipped. Espio caught me. I was in his hands. Speechless.


	3. That did not just happen

Chapter 3 yayayayay!

We looked into each others eyes for a few seconds, then he let me go. Are you ok he said blushing and looking down at the floor. Yeah I answered also blushing. Suddenly charmy came into the room. Ooooh! Espio has a girlfriend! Be quiet! espio said. Charmy laughed. I started to giggle a little. I sort of liked espio (lie I really don't in real life). He showed me the rest of the house, his room, vectors office, charmy's playroom. I neared vector call espio to his office. Coming! Espio said with annoyance. I followed espio into vectors office. Espio I just got an important phone call we need to go now! Ok espio answered. Well looks like you can work now Audrey, Espio said. Yea I guess. Well we gotta go espio come on vector said! Before they headed out the door espio asked if we could talk alone for a second. We went into espios room then I sat on his bed. He sat next to me. Suddenly he kissed me. I looked at him after the kiss. I asked him. Why did you do that? Cause I like you he said. Well I guess we are more than just friends I said hugging him.


End file.
